


Contentment Found

by TwixxCatt



Series: Superhero Soul Songs [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 22:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwixxCatt/pseuds/TwixxCatt





	Contentment Found

Steve Rogers came roaring into existence to the beat of war drums. Every inch of his being screamed that he would not sit by and let life happen to him. As small and fragile as his body was his soul screamed of fierce independence, of raging morals, and a solid, horrible, unbreakable strength.

His soul soon learned a lofty Irish lullaby, one that rolled around him like his mother's humming voice. It sang of love, of devotion and hard work, and it sang of loss. 

A wild jazzy beat wove its way into Steves soul at the age of eight. It spun a devious wit into him and a rampant sass that knew no end. This song, with the war drums pounding along in the back and the soothing Irish music in between the beats, was the song that was prominent throughout the most of his life. It spanned him growing up, it spanned his army training, it stayed unchanged until he fell.

With the ice came an song that encompassed him just as deeply and just as snug. It was lilting and slow, chilling and haunting, a violin piece that would drive even the most stoic to tears. It wept over love lost and opportunity broken, it ached for comfort and of words left unspoken.

A new tune arrived with the new century, this one rushed and confused like hands flying over piano keys, playing a well known song but at four times the speed. 

After all the battles with his new team (both with and against), after the loss of Peggy and return of Bucky, a quiet content melody eased it's way into existence. It slowed the piano, and helped thaw the ice, it echoed of happiness and warmth the smiles of his new family. 

Now with his soul singing of strength and morals, of wild jazz and soothing lullabies, of thawed ice and piano keys, of family and happiness his war drums have been quieted and Steve is content


End file.
